When Stars Collide
by Fogish
Summary: the sky is falling the sky is falling! chicken little cried. Oh shut up! was Medea's annoyed response, Don't you usually see random people falling off Hogwarts roofs? - Harry is in his 7th year, and now after 2 years of quiet, Voldemort has returned...
1. Breakfast

Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to JK Rowling. The only character that belongs to me is Medea who comes in later. The title I got when I was on a volunteer shift and I saw a copy of Scientific America, but the plot is mine.

Chapter 1: Breakfast

The owl flew into the great hall, causing all the heads to turn and watch it in horror. It was not the first time an owl had flown into the Great Hall--most students were used to owls--but this one seemed different. It may have been the feeling of pure hatred that came from its direction, or simply the fact that it seemed exhausted yet determined to make its delivery. Whatever the reason was, not a single individual sitting in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Great Hall eating breakfast that morning wanted the owl to land in front of him or her.

The Owl circled for a few minutes, fixing each student with its loathsome glare. It seemed to be enjoying the suspense. After what seemed like an eternity the owl began its decent with an angry hoot in Dumbledore's direction. It landed heavily in front of the boy who least wanted it near him.

Harry Potter sighed and reached for the letter attached to the owl's foot, only to be bitten by the angry animal.

"Fine!" he said angrily, "if you do not want to give me your message than don't!" he folded his arms across his chest and stared at the animal. The owl stared back at him and them pecked at the rope holding the letter. When the letter was loose the owl took off again, flying so close to Harry's face that Harry had to duck.

Harry sighed and reached for the letter, painfully aware of the many curious faces watching him. The letter was short, written with blood-red ink on dark parchment. It read:

_The boy who lived can only live once._

Harry turned it over to see if anything was written on the other side but could not find anything else. He passed the letter to Hermione to see what she could deduce from it. Ron leaned over to read it over Hermione's shoulder and paled.

"Well at least he's giving us a heads up!" Hermione's voice shook.

"As if that's needed." Harry pretended to be interested in his eggs. "We knew he was after me since our fourth year when he used my blood to regain power. It's just surprising that it's taken him this long."

Hermione nodded. "The peace of the last few years has made me a little nervous."

"I liked them, the years I mean. If it weren't for the knowledge that he was out there, they would have been the best in my life." Harry refused to look up. 

The three were quiet for a few moments.

"We really don't know that it's him." Ron said, trying to cheer them up. "I mean, it wasn't signed or anything."

"Seriously Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Who else would it be?"

"It could be anyone!" Ron snapped back, his face turning red with anger. "I was trying to be nice and not jump to the worst case scenario right away."

Hermione snorted. "Oh yeah, very optimistic. 'You lived once but I'm going to kill you. Ha ha ha.'"

"I never said optimistic!"

"Well who else do you think sent it?"

"It's not as if people haven't played pranks before, you know."

"I'm sure this is your type of prank. Very funny!"

Harry stared at his two friends. He wasn't surprised but it still made him uncomfortable. He gave them one more look and then left the table quietly. Ron and Hermione did not even notice.

He loved Ron and Hermione very much but sometimes they seemed, well, a little much. Harry had known them since his first year at Hogwarts. They had helped him learn about the wizarding world and they were almost always there to help him deal with any trial that came his way. But Ron and Hermione were complete opposites, and that created quite a few clashes.

"Opposites attract." said a small voice.

Harry looked up to see Ginny Weasley smiling at him then blushing furiously. Harry tried to smile at her but his smile did not manage to reach his eyes. Ginny seemed to notice but misunderstood Harry's sadness.

"I sorry Harry, I saw Ron and Hermione quarrel like always and I thought…"

"It's not that. They always quarrel." Harry said, "It was just as if you read my mind. I was just thinking about how they are complete opposites."

"I've known you for six years, Potter." Ginny smiled mischievously. "Okay make that four. The first few years I was too busy knocking over the butter when I saw you."

"You still do that, Ginny." Harry was beginning to feel better and the letter was becoming more and more distant in the back of him mind.

"Bad habit." Ginny dismissed his comment with a slight movement of her hand. "Anyway, I was just walking into the Great Hall and I saw you leaving Ron and Hermione, looking upset."

_So she hadn't seen the letter_. Harry thought. "You haven't eaten breakfast? You better hurry so you won't be late to class."

"Yes mother." Ginny teased. She turned to go but stopped and looked back at Harry. "Will you be okay?" 

Harry nodded. "Why not?"

"I don't know. Something's bothering you, I can tell. Should I send Ron and Hermione out to you when they run out of air?"

Harry nodded again. "That would be nice. But make sure they truly lose their voices first. My ears are beginning to hurt."

Ginny chuckled and left. 

Harry looked after her for a while and then the letter came back to his mind. Harry started to turn them over in his mind, and then he muttered, "The boy who lived can only live once. True, but you didn't say anything about how long he would live."

~*~

Special thanks: Frodo thank you so much!!! I loved your little annoying comments as you put them a lot more than I liked my typos! Beware the creature Granger for he haunts your steps. My heart tells me that Granger has a part to play yet, for violin or for viola, before this is over.


	2. Beginnings

Chapter 2: Beginnings

Harry's first class was Transfiguration. It was not his favorite class but it was also not his least favorite. He did not know if he would be able to deal with a potions class that morning. Potions class was easily his least favorite class. A cold dungeon, a professor who had hated his family since he went to Hogwarts, and a class full of Slytherins were not the ingredients for a successful class in his opinion. Still, Harry wished he could take the morning off and go flying. Flying and quidditch always helped him clear his mind.

Professor McGonagall stopped Harry at the door of the classroom. She had a concerned look on her face that somewhat softened her usually strict, no-nonsense expression.

"Dumbledore asked me to see if everything is alright with you." She said kindly. "He did not want to take you out of class. He said it would create too much distraction and curiosity. I do not believe you would like the whole school to make up rumors about you. He thought that me talking to you would keep things more – subtle I believe was the word he used." A smile was dancing at the corners of the professor's mouth. 

Harry just nodded and snuck a glance at the class. He found it hard to believe that this was helping keep things "subtle". The whole class seemed to be watching him with curiosity written all over their faces. If the owl had not already started rumors (which Harry deemed very unlikely) this little conversation would surely start them flying.

"He asked me to talk to you and ask you if everything is all right." Professor McGonagall was serious again. "You seemed somewhat troubled this morning when the owl post came in."

"I'm fine." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall watched him closely and then nodded. "In that case you may have a seat."

Harry turned towards the place where he, Ron and Hermione usually sat but someone was sitting in his seat. Ron pointed to the guy sitting next to him and shrugged while Hermione tried to be helpful pointed to an empty seat in the front row and mouthed to him "talk to us later"

The seat Hermione pointed at was the only empty seat left in the classroom. It was right next to a small girl with long thick hair the color of corn silk. She smiled at Harry when he sat down but did not say a thing. Harry had never talked to her before and did not even know her name.

"I'm Laura," she introduced herself.

"Harry," Harry answered.

"I know." She nodded politely and then turned the attention back to the lesson. Harry did the same.

_You would think,_ Harry thought to himself, _that after six years people would know that Ron Hermione and I always sit together. It's not as if they don't know me. They know me even if I don't know them._ The thought amused him. He had already learned that he could not be anonymous and he would have to deal with his fame. He did not like it but sometimes he thought there could be advantages. There were no assigned seats in Hogwarts classes but Harry assumed that after six years people would realize that if Ron and Hermione were sitting together, Harry would want to sit with them. _Never the less it might be for the better, _Harry continued his thought;_ I could use a quiet class to think._

~*~

The rest of the day was uneventful. Professor McGonagall and the other professors assigned a large amount of homework claiming that a lot of work now would mean less pressure and less work right before the NEWTs; a thought that Hermione agreed with. In addition to that Hermione found the time to create an extra study schedule.

"You are insane Hermione!" Ron exclaimed when he saw her schedule. Hermione pointedly ignored him and handed Harry a copy.

"He has a point, you know." Harry said after giving the schedule a thorough examination. "We will have no time."

"We will have to make time. I am not planning to fail my tests."

"You would never fail even if sat here and did nothing for the rest of the year." Ron said crossly. "The teachers are giving us enough work to prepare us and you are head girl. You won't have much time with all your added responsibilities."

"Besides, Hermione, I don't know if I will have that much time." Harry added. "I mean, there's Quidditch and everything."

"I'm not worried about you Harry. But Ron here –" 

"What about me?!" Ron interrupted.

"You have potential, you just need a push. You always did."

"Potential for what?" Ron demanded

"So does this mean I don't have potential?" Harry was slightly amused. Hermione smiled and laughed.

"Oh no. I've already given up on you a long time ago." Hermione said in a too serious voice and winked at Harry.

"Potential for what?" Ron was not going to let it slide.

"Potential to get good grades. You just don't try hard enough." Hermione answered.

"If I only had a brain…" Harry sang, earning glares from his two friends. Then the three burst out laughing.

Half an hour later Hermione got up. "Well I'm going to my room. I have a book I want to read before dinner."

"Read a whole book before dinner?" Ron teased.

"Not a whole book, Ron. I just want to start reading it."

"Well if Hermione is leaving us, what would you say to a little flying race?" Harry asked. Ron's face lit up.

"You're on!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Boys, seems like they have nothing in their heads but flying._

~*~

Ron and Harry rushed up to their room to grab their brooms.

"She's insane." Ron said as soon as the door was closed.

"Not unusually so." Harry said as he searched his trunk for his riding gear. "In fact compared to some other people she is completely sane."

"She's trying to work us to death!" Ron grabbed his broom and sat on Harry's bed. "I'm telling you Harry, if You Know Who doesn't kill you, her study schedule will."

Harry stopped his search for a second and then continued determinedly. Ron realized that he had gone too far and did not say a thing. Ron was beginning to feel uncomfortable when Harry broke the awkward silence.

"What was that?" Harry was suddenly alert.

"What was what?"

"That sound."

"Harry are you ok? What sound?"

"I heard someone crying and it sounded like it came from above us."

"There is nothing above us. We are at the top of the tower."

"That's why I was surprised."

Harry walked to the window and tried to see what or who was on the roof but he was unable to see much.

"Is anyone there?" He called out but he was only answered by a surprised gasp and the sight of a large bundle of blue fabric rolling off the roof at the edges of his vision.


	3. Medea

Chapter 3: Medea

Harry dove out the window as fast as he could, almost forgetting to take his broom. He flew down, aiming for where he expected the person to be. He never learned physics so he never learned how to calculate where the person was, but years of Quidditch training had taught him exactly where a falling object would be.

To Harry's surprise and dismay, he could not see the person who fell off his roof. The only thing under him was the ground and the only things where he aimed his broom were a few small stones that could have been knocked of the roof. He circled the building twice hoping that if he had estimated the distance wrong, though he knew he had not. By the time he got around the tower the person would have passed him in his or her fall.

Concluding that is was a magical world and the person on the roof would have had to have used magic to get up there, Harry assumed that the person could have fallen faster. But as Harry prepared to fly down and look at the ground he heard an unfamiliar voice from above him.

"Well at least you have the decency to try and catch something if you cause it to fall." The voice said in a teasing way. Harry was so surprised that he nearly fell of his broom. He looked up and saw her sitting on one leg and with the other dangling over the edge of the roof right above the window. "Careful," she giggled. "I wouldn't want to have to jump myself to try and save you if you fell."

Harry couldn't say anything. He swallowed a few times but was too shocked to move. Ron seemed to feel the same way judging by his shocked expression as he craned his neck to see the girl on the roof. But all Ron could see was her swinging leg and the blue fabric of the dress following the leg's movement.

"Well are we going to have to talk like this, or can we talk like normal people with normal horizontal conversation distances between us?" The girl asked after a few minutes. Harry nodded numbly but did not move. The girl stared at him. "Any ideas where?" 

Harry forced himself out of his state of shock. "We could talk in our room, or in the common room if you like." He said as confidently as he could manage. 

"I assume the window you flew out of is your room window." The girl paused to think. "We can talk there." She said finally

Harry nodded and flew up to help her into the room but she was faster than him. With a quick movement she jumped off the roof and caught the end to it in order to change direction. She flew into the room passing just inches away from Ron and landed confidently on her feet. Harry landed on the windowsill and jumped into the room. Now he could really see her and he realized that she was amazingly beautiful.

She was wearing a long evening gown with sleeves that opened up slightly above her elbow. The sleeves originally opened at the shoulder but were sewn down professionally with a silver thread to create a small puff before opening up. Other than the sleeves it was a simple baby blue dress. On top of the dress she wore a navy blue cloak also finished with a sliver thread. Her black hair was done in a series of small braids that were wrapped around her head and created a large bun at the back. Over all it gave her the look of a medieval lady.

"You have a very nice room" she said and looked around.

"It's nothing much." Harry said and blushed. "It's the typical Hogwarts dorm."

"Hogwarts?" She looked slightly puzzled but soon her face lit up. "So this is Hogwarts." She said. "I was wondering where I ended up."

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Ron asked curiously.

"You ask a lady's name before you introduce yourself?" She faked a shocked expression. "What would the ancient Greeks think? Asking a person's name before giving her a proper welcoming. You know dinner, a bath…" Harry and Ron blushed

"I'm really sorry." Ron mumbled causing her to laugh.

"Don't be. I'm not Greek and definitely not ancient. Only my name is." She said, "My name is Medea. And as for the reason I'm here. Well that's not a story I wish to relate at the moment."

"I'm Harry, and this is Ron" Harry said pointing first to himself and then to Ron. Medea smiled at them making Harry feel as though his insides were melting. He met Medea's eyes and noted that they were the same color of her dress, amazingly pure blue. His blush deepened into darkest shade of red that ever covered his face.

"I think it's time for dinner." Ron said when he noticed his friend's reaction. He turned to Medea. "Would you join us? Then you won't be able to say we're not hospitable."

"I'm not very hungry. But I'll join you." She answered kindly.

~*~

They Met Hermione in the common room and walked to the Great Hall together. Hermione eyed Medea suspiciously, obviously not approving of the story of Medea falling of the roof.

"What was she doing up there is the first place?" She whispered to Ron. They were walking slightly behind Harry and Medea due to Hermione's unease.

"She was crying, I believe." Ron said and shrugged. "She didn't want to tell us why."

"She doesn't look like she was crying" Hermione said resolutely. "Did she look like she was crying when you first talked to her?"

"No, I don't think she did." Ron admitted. "Maybe she wasn't crying long. Or-" He was stopped mid sentence because of a familiar sneering voice that greeted them as they entered the Great Hall.

"Well if it isn't the famous Potter. Who is your friend?" Malfoy sneered. "Did you finally realize how useless your old friends are that you sent home for a companion? Oh oops I forgot," He pretended sarcastically to be concerned and covered his mouth with his hand. "You don't have a home."

Ron turned red with anger and was about to advance on Malfoy when he heard Medea.

"You must be Draco Malfoy. I have heard so much about you." She said in a sweet voice. Draco sneered at her. Harry looked shocked. "I believe your family is one of the only purely magical families left." Medea continued. "That is truly something to be proud of."

Hermione made a face and turned to whisper to Ron, "I told you she shouldn't be tru-" but before she could finish she saw Medea's hand move so fast that is was almost a blur. Malfoy stumbled back with a cry of pain. Three long slashes and one smaller one on his cheek were already beginning to bleed.

Medea examined her short fingernails for a second then looked up at Draco with her held slightly tilted. She smiled sweetly. "You might want to have that looked at. We wouldn't want to scar your pretty face, now would we?" She patted his cheek in mock affection and brushed past him just when Professor Snape walked through the door.

Snape stood in the doorway and scanned the Great Hall with a critical eye. It did not take him long to identify the source of the disruption. He noticed Ron and Hermione's shocked expressions, Harry's amused one and Draco's bleeding cheek. He failed to notice Medea who was walking towards the teacher's table. 

Medea did not notice Snape, or she chose to ignore him. She curtsied to Dumbledore and as she said, "Albus Dumbledore, it's a great honor." She heard Snape behind her angry with Harry.

"That is a display of unacceptable behavior Potter. After seven years you are expected to know the rule about assaulting a student. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor." Harry's smile faded and was replaced by an angry expression. Medea on the other hand continued to talk to Dumbledore. The only indication that she had heard Snape was her slightly raised voice, just loud enough to be heard at any point the Hall.

"I apologize for the incident a few minutes ago." She waved at the direction of Malfoy and a stunned Snape. "I take full responsibility and will deal with the consequences." She stood up tall and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. Her playful and maybe slightly childish manner from earlier was now replaced with a very proud honorable and commanding presence. 

Dumbledore smiles at her. "The honor is all mine." He said, "I can assure you that there will be not consequences to your behavior. I do trust your judgment, as I aught." He fixed Snape with a stare that said clearly not to question him. "Though, you do have a reputation of a temper." His eyes twinkled. 

Medea blushed. "It wasn't deep." She said in a small voice that only Dumbledore could hear.

"I'm sure it won't kill him if he goes to see Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore continued, "Now may I ask you a small question?"

"You may,"

"What reason does the second daughter of the queen of All-Living for honoring us with her presence in these humble halls?" Dumbledore's question caused gasps and a mummer of excitement throughout the whole hall. Snape turned pale, or at least paler than usual.

"Y-your majesty. I apologize." He stammered and tried to bow awkwardly. "I-I didn't…"

Medea waved her hand at him cutting him off. "Oh stand up Severus. You didn't know and rightly so. You were just doing your job. Though slightly on the severe side maybe." She turned back to Dumbledore. "I will answer your question when I do not have such a large, eager audience if it will suit you?"

Dumbledore nodded. "As you feel is best."

"Now if I may ask you a question."

"Only one?"

"One at the moment."

"You may."

"Why have you chosen to reveal my identity?"

Dumbledore smiled as though he was expecting that question. "Simple. I did not want there to be any consequences to your action earlier."

"I said I would deal with the consequences." Medea said stiffly.

"And how would I justify the fact that there was no punishment to an angry father?" Dumbledore asked. Medea stared at him angrily but Dumbledore refused to meet her gaze. "I won't play that game." He said, "I know as well as you do that nobody can outstare you."

Medea shrugged and sighed. "I see there is no use to argue. What's done is done." Dumbledore nodded. "Now if you please, I would like to return to the nice people who greeted me." 

"In a second." Dumbledore said, "I would like to grant Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley ten points each for their kindness to you earlier and to compensate for the unfair loss of points earlier."

"That is fair," Medea said. She curtsied again and rejoined Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. People turned to watch her as she walked and then turned back quickly, giggling. Medea looked around her and sighed. Then she turned to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Don't you just hate being famous?"


	4. Snakes

Chapter 4: Snakes

Ginny watched what took place in the Great Hall with interest. She had heard of the great queen of all living, almost all wizard families have. They were said to be descendents of the five great spirits of creation. The queen had five children, each of whom was said to be the human form of one of the five, and now Ginny was one of the privileged people who got to see one of them. Ginny had always thought they were just myths that mothers would tell their little children before bed. But judging by the blood dripping down Malfoy's cheek she figured Medea was as real as she could get.

Ginny's fascination was not complete, however. She could see Hermione's distaste as easily as she could see Harry's confusion. It puzzled her. She understood Harry's confusion. She would not be surprised if he did not know about Medea's family. He did not grow up in the wizarding world and his aunt and uncle who raised him hated anything they viewed as "super natural". What Ginny did not get were Hermione's emotions. 

_It's probably the rule-breaking_, Ginny thought to herself, calmly giving an explanation to Hermione's irritated expression. She returned to her food but every few moments she would sneak another glance at Medea. _Fred and George will be so jealous! From the stories, Medea is the queen of mischief._ Ginny grinned evilly to herself. Her brothers would kill to have a chance to pull a prank on the princess of pranks. Well, maybe not kill.

As Ginny watched Medea from the corner of her eye Medea whispered something in Harry's ear. Ginny could not hear what Medea said but she had a clear view of Medea's eyes. All of a sudden Ginny felt guilty. For as long as Ginny could remember she had an amazing talent for understanding people. She would watch them as they talked and sometimes she would just get the feeling for the other person's thoughts. It was hard to keep secrets from Ginny, more often then not she would detect that a person was not being truthful. Her ability was only visual; it left her very gullible when it came to writing.

"I'm going back." She announced to nobody in particular as she stood up to leave. A few people looked at her and turned back to their food. 

"I'll walk with you." Dean Thomas said, "I finished eating anyway."

Ginny smiled at him. She liked Dean though she did not know him very well. He had always nice to her and this kindness had only increased in the past year. Sometimes she got the feeling that he was hiding something from her, but Dean was hard to read, even for Ginny.

They were the first to leave the Great Hall so when they reached the Gryffindor Common Room they were not surprised to find it empty. Ginny walked over to the big red chairs rear the fire and curled herself up into a ball. She was still feeling guilty for staring at Medea when she should have accepted that Medea would not like the attention. She was angry with Dumbledore for giving away her identity after all. 

Dean sat down next to her but did not say anything. That was another thing Ginny liked about him. He could sense when talking was not the best idea. In his presence Ginny felt her guilt wash away. They both stared at the fire, enjoying the silence of the empty common room when the sounds of talking outside announced the arrival of more Gryffindor students.

The two continued to stare at the fire but the moment was ruined. The common room was now full of excited chatter. Ginny noticed that Hermione and Ron had come back with the other students but Harry and Medea had not. She was about to worry when the talking stopped.

The portrait of the pink lady that covered the Gryffindor entrance swung shut silently behind Harry and Medea. The only sound that could be heard was a slight hissing above Ginny.

Harry looked to the source of the hissing fast enough to see a long green snake fall from the rafters and curl itself around Ginny's neck. Ginny gave a startled scream. From the corner of her eye she could see the snakes white fangs as it prepared itself to lunge them into her throat.

"Stop!" Harry yelled pulling out his wand. The snake looked up at the wand and gave out a series of hisses that could only be interpreted by Harry as laughter.

"What would you do to me if I did not?" The snake asked, "My master said I may feed upon whomever I wish during my mission."

"I will blow you to bits," Harry strengthened his grip on his wand and took a step forward.

"Then I hope you have good aim," The snake laughed again, "or you may hurt your little friend here."

Harry was at a loss of words. He knew the snake was right; it was clinging too tightly to Ginny for Harry to risk cursing it. He looked around the room. Ron looked terrified. Hermione had her wand out and her face was set but Harry knew that she would not do a thing as long as Harry was still talking to the snake. Medea was standing behind him looking pale but focused. All the other people were watching him to see what he would do.

Harry's gaze wandered from person to person and then back to Ginny. She looked scared, very scared, but Harry could see some hope in her eyes. She trusted him. She believed that he could save her like he did years ago in the Chamber of Secrets. He had to save her.

Harry took a deep breath and was about to curse the snake when Crookshanks leaped up and swatted away the snake as though it was nothing but a fly. The snake landed on the carpet and started hissing angrily at the cat who was now licking its paw and totally indifferent to the snake's existence.

Medea acted fast. Without giving the room more than a glance she located a basket and with a quick swipe of her hand it came flying across the room and landed over the snake. The basket moved a little as though a strong force was trying to free the snake but was unable to.

Harry stared at Medea with amazement. Everyone in the common room did, but Medea's eyes never left the snake and it's cage.

"Talk to it fast," she said with clenched teeth, "I can't hold it long" Harry nodded and turned back to the snake.

"What do you want?" He asked trying to sound confident but was still too stunned.

"I have a message from my master," The snake replied angrily. "He will defeat you! You can never match the strength of the most powerful wizard."

Harry's anger began to rise. "Tell me what the message is before I curse you into the next world," Harry said in a surprisingly clam yet threatening voice.

"I have power," the snake replied, "You will not kill me as long as you haven't heard the message."

Harry stared at it for a moment before replying softly, "Try me."

Medea shook slightly with the effort of holding the basket. Her left hand was stretched out in the direction of the snake as though she was pushing something down. Her right hand was clenched to a fist at her side and Harry could see that her knuckles were white. Harry looked at her for a second and returned his focus to the snake.

"I have received a letter today, is that your master's message?"

"My master does not write silly letters," the snake laughed, "The author of the letter has been punished."

"Then tell me the message!" Harry raised his voice

"My, my, you are loosing your patience." The snake answered evilly. "My master said that he will meet you to show all how weak the Boy Who Lived really is. It is a shame to kill a distance, not as much fun. Will you meet my lord's challenge?"

Harry stared at the snake for a few moments and then at Ron and Hermione who were staring intently at him. He knew he had no time to discuss the issue with them, Medea could not hold on for much longer. The basket shook violently, almost freeing itself from Medea's magical grip. The charms that were thrown at it by the other people in the room did not seem to help. Harry had to make up his mind quickly.

"Tell him I will," Harry said resolutely as he fixed his gaze back on the snake. "I will meet him at the time and place that he chooses. Now be gone!"

"Then tell the little lady over there to release me, before she kills herself by trying to keep me," The snake said with scorn. Harry nodded to Medea and she pulled her left arm back. The basket came free at once and flew to the other end of the room exhibiting the power that was captured under it. It hit the wall with such force that it chipped away some of the stone before falling to the floor, completely bent out of shape. The snake disappeared with a small pop.

"You took your time." Medea said weakly to Harry before she fainted into his arms.


	5. Marathon of the Monkeys

Chapter 5: Marathon of the Monkeys

Medea woke up in the hospital wing hours later. She yawned and stretched lazily as though she had just awoken from a deep and comforting slumber. By looking at her one would not have guessed that she had pushed herself to her limits just the night before. Only her surroundings would suggest that she was not as strong as she appeared. Medea herself seemed oblivious to the events of the previous night as she snuggled into her blankets even more. She had no intention to give up her well-deserved laziness.

Medea had not, in fact, forgotten what had happened and why she was in the hospital wing. She remembered it all in her analytical way. That is, everything that her current half-asleep state allowed. She knew she was recovering fast. It was her pride in her family's quick healing abilities that allowed her to smile to herself in triumph. Most other people would not be able to wake after such a short period of time. But she knew that she must not act too soon. It was not the first time she had worked herself to exhaustion and she knew that if she did not let herself recover fully now, she might regret it latter.

With a last stretch Medea prepared herself for additional sleep but was surprised to find something weighing down her blankets towards the end of the bed. It was then that she became aware of the soft rhythmic breathing sound that came from the same direction. Medea reached out and gently pulled the silky material of the sleeping body at the foot of her bed revealing a head of wavy hair the color of rust. Medea smiled to herself and decided to wake the girl.

"Ginny, you have a bed of your own, dear, I'm sure you'll be more comfortable there," Medea said softly.

Ginny sighed slightly but did not wake up. Instead she turned her head to the other direction. Medea tried again and this time was a little more successful. Ginny opened her eyes slightly and tried to locate the source of the voice she was hearing. When she saw Medea wide-awake she sat up suddenly letting the rest of the invisibility cloak fall to the floor. 

"Well that's better," Medea said cheerfully, "I can see you are more than a head. And those are really nice pajamas."

Ginny blushed. "I was worried," she said in a small voice, "I couldn't sleep until I can here to see you."

"I'm perfectly fine." Medea's expression changed into a worried one, "But how are you doing? That must have been a horrible fright."

Ginny shuddered and looked down. "I wanted to thank you. You saved my life." 

Medea sat up but as she did her blanket slid down to reveal a red nightgown. With a shriek Medea was out of bed. "What is this?! It's red! I don't wear red!" She snapped her fingers in an attempt to change her clothes but her powers were not back yet. 

"I guess Madame Pomfry saw that Gryffindor students brought you in, so she gave you a Gryffindor nightgown." Ginny found it hard to conceal her amusement. 

Medea ran to the closet where the gowns were kept and snatched a Ravenclaw one. "She wouldn't!" Medea said in horror, "She would know better." Going behind a curtain she switched as fast as he could and threw the red gown away, barely noticing its similarity to the blue gown she wore just the night before. She walked back to the bed with dignity and sat down heavily, enjoying the bounciness of the mattress.

"I did nothing of the sort," she continued the conversation as though nothing had interrupted it. "You should thank Crookshanks, I had nothing to do with it." Medea's voice was stern, "And Harry would have saved you anyway."

Ginny just stared at Medea. She did not believe a word Medea said. True it was Crookshanks who got rid to the snake but Hermione tended to keep Crookshanks in her room and he was not found in the Common Room often. And Ginny could tell that Harry had been too scared to hit her and would not have dealt with the snake. Even more than that, she knew that Medea could tell as well.

Medea was surprised by Ginny's disbelief, then a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Tell me, Ginny," Medea broke the silence, "How much do you know about my family?"

Ginny shrugged. "Only what they tell little kids before bedtime, not much."

Medea nodded. "I bet you remember every word. Tell me what you remember."

"Not much," Ginny lied. She did in fact remember everything. She loved the stories; they were the only ones she loved to hear, but she was so surprised by Medea's statement that she did not know how to react. Now it was Medea's turn to stare at Ginny and Ginny shrunk back from her gaze.

"I remember always being told that you are not one to anger and mother always said that your stare could probably crack stone," Ginny said softly and Medea laughed. "You are descendents of the five spirits of creation who helped your ancestor to marry the prince, the love of her life. It was very romantic. When they agreed to help her they merged into her or something like that and so all her children have powers. Am I right?" Ginny looked up, and Medea nodded. Ginny took a big breath and continued, "Boys have strength and girls are telekinetic, meaning they can move objects without touching them as long as the object is not alive. The girls need to use some kind of movement to release this power; it doesn't come from thought alone. That's how you brought the basket last night. Other than that you all have very acute hearing and you have a lot of the animal characteristic you represent. You can talk to your animal too. There was also something about flying but mother was never very sure about it. I didn't believe what she told about that." Ginny stopped to take another deep breath and then looked up at Medea for approval. 

Medea was silent for a moment and then she spoke softly. "You forgot something. You forgot that we have the ability to hide what we do not want to be known. In a way to make people see things the way we do, but not exactly. It's more like, if I don't want someone to know something, mainly about me, they will be unaware of it. I guess you can say it's a talent for secrets"

"I didn't know about that."

"I didn't think you did," Medea said reassuringly, "It's not very well known. People would not trust us at all if it were." Ginny nodded her understanding. "We only use it when we feel it would be best, such power should not be used lightly," Medea continued, "Mostly we use it when we do not want our identity known, people would recognize us otherwise. A detailed description of our appearance isn't hard to find, I bet you knew who I was when I walked through the door of the great hall, you just weren't completely aware of it. We do not always want special treatment. Sometimes we want to be treated like any other person would be. That's why I used it today."

Ginny looked into Medea's eyes. Medea was telling the truth, but she couldn't be. Dumbledore had recognized her. And now that Ginny thought about it, she may have recognized her too. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "But then how did Dumbledore recognize you?"

"When we were given the capability, the spirits foresaw how it might be used for evil. They could not leave such an imbalance. So they created the Listeners. These are people who among other things can see through our skill. We do not know how the skill is passed, it's not through the bloodline like our skills, but we do know that at the time one of them dies, a new one is born. We do not keep track of them and do not know who they are. There are a few known ones. Dumbledore is a strong one. What I do know is that I intended you to believe it was not due to me that your life was saved last night."

~*~

A few small notes: 

*first of all I would like to thank the people that reviewed my story. I love you all! And I love reviews. Good ones, bad ones, one's with much randomness… anything goes.

*Second thing is that would like to appologize for the Msness, but since Medea is a real character for me (though I had to make a few discrepencies from the actual girl because of age issues) and I know who she's going to marry, how many girls she's going to have, her whole life basically, she is not going to fall madly in love with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy or any other random character that belongs to JKR. yeah... I just had this weird vision of her landing on the Hogwarts roof after something that will be explained in the next chapter I believe and this is what developed. Oh and she doesn't fight Voldemort.... her family is supposed to be nutral... (yeah! like the UN... ouch!)


	6. Mistrust

First I would like to apologize for the long time it took me to write this chapter. I hope that the following ones will not take me this long. I just got distracted and I didn't have a chance to sit down and write like I wanted to. Also there was the issue of the fifth book coming out before I had a chance to complete this story. I do not think that it changed too many things and disqualified my story completely however and few things may not fit well. I decided to continue my story as though the book still didn't come out. 

Chapter 6: Mistrust

Harry's head was spinning. He still could not understand everything that happened just hours before. All he knew now was that he would have to face the Dark Lord in a battle that would determine everything. It was no surprise to him that there would be such a battle but now that he had agreed to it, he was beginning to feel afraid. It was one thing to know in theory that he would one day have to fight for his life and for the rest of the wizarding world but the snake's visit was a seal on his worries. He did not know what Voldemort was planning and his past experience with official duels was limited to that joke of a class in his second year. Even so, he doubted that Voldemort would follow the rules. He had not even set a time or place. Harry could almost picture Voldemort approaching him in the Great Hall with his laugh and saying, "Well Harry, you agreed to this, get your wand out." But Dumbledore would never let him near the grounds.

All these thoughts were spinning in Harry's head as he sat watching the fire in the Common Room late that night. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones who had not retired to their rooms after the evening's excitement. In fact most people seemed almost eager to leave and rather nervous. Harry felt that he should be used to people's nervous glances at him and how they would find excuses to leave him quickly if something seemed weird, but it still bothered him. He felt his anger rising again. It wasn't fair! He picked up the pillow next to him and threw it across the room as hard as he could.

"Well you knew that you would have to fight him." Hermione said a little haughtily. Ron glared at her. She glared back and added, "you're always feeling so sorry for yourself that you don't even notice the advantages."

"Great advantages." Harry muttered.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said in a too-friendly voice, "lets meet and try to kill each other someday somewhere and it will be full of advantages" Hermione turned bright red in anger.

"Fine! Be as grumpy as you want and don't listen. I bet you don't even know the rules!"

"Oh we know the rules!" Ron said raising his voice a little, "They try to kill each other, the last person alive wins."

"And where does this all happen, may I ask?"

"When ever that snake decides probably! He will find a way to lure Harry out of Hogwarts and attack!"

Hermione snorted. That was enough for Harry. Standing up and facing them he found himself yelling, "Why don't you both stop it! You're arguing about me as though I'm not here! As though I'm not a person. If you know something we don't than why don't you just spit it out instead of picking a fight!" Hermione, who would usually have been taken aback from such an attack by Harry, just crossed her arms and stared angrily at Harry. 

"Fine. The rules state that the person who is challenged to the duel chooses the time and place," she said stiffly and then added to Ron, "That's Harry"

"I know who was challenged!" Ron snapped.

Harry sat down slowly, the thought sinking in. He had to choose a time and place to meet and try to kill the strongest dark wizard the world had ever known. He could feel his head spinning even more. It was up to him to choose the time that he believed he would die. Above the buzzing in his ears he could just barely hear Hermione continue as though Ron had not responded, "He also chooses the main weapon but this is a wizarding duel so that's already decided. He can bring another weapon and someone to stand in if he's hurt…" but Harry could not pay attention. Her words seemed to drift over him. The room seemed to dim as the snake's words kept repeating in him ears. "My master said that he will meet you to show all how weak the Boy Who Lived really is… how weak the Boy Who Lived really is… how weak… _how weak_..." 

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a small figure climb in through the pink lady's portrait. It was the only thing that he could see in the blur of the room, and her image seemed to penetrate through the echoing words and dimness of the surroundings. He watched her red hair as she crossed the room oblivious to her surroundings. She seemed in deep thought, with a frown was on her face--something was troubling her.

Harry was not the only one to notice Ginny as she came into the room on her way from the infirmary. Ron leapt to his feet, and, cutting Hermione off in mid sentence he demanded to know what was bothering her.

Ginny jumped. She was too absorbed in Medea's words and their implication to notice the trio. Now that she looked at Ron she could really understand his concern. She could see Harry's agitated and almost feel Hermione's anger. She did not want to deal with them. She was too shaken and she needed time to herself. She could not tell Ron what Medea had told her so she answered as casually as she could. "Nothing's bothering me. Everything's fine I was just a little scared earlier."

Ron watched he closely. He did not fully believe her but she knew he would not question her anymore, at least not at the moment. Hermione was a different story.

"You don't look as though nothing's bothering you. Where were you?"

"You're not my mother Hermione. I was thanking Medea –"

"I knew it! What did she tell you? She's up to no good!"

"She's the princess." Ron added softly.

"Which is the perfect excuse for her to cause trouble while everybody thinks she's no danger at all. Just look at when she arrived!"

"I'm going to bed," Harry cut in. He did not want anything new to think about. He liked Medea; she saved Ginny's life when he did not think he could have. He could also see a thin line of pink on the treetops of the Forbidden Forest; he'd been up all night. He turned and left the room before anybody could say anything to him. The last thing he heard before he reached his room was Ginny's soft voice saying "Good night Harry, sweet dreams."


	7. Memories

Chapter 7: Memories

There was little wind by the lake, only a slight breeze just moving the air enough that it would not feel heavy. It was too early in the year for snow but it was to late for the sun to create much heat. It was the ideal weather in Medea's opinion but today she hardly seemed to notice it. She left the Infirmary only because of her instinct to choose a blue sky over than a stone ceiling. She felt better after a night's rest but knew that she was still as weak as a kitten. Water, a substance that usually scared her and was avoided as much as possible, seemed attractive, as though a connection to something lost, so she sat so close to the lake that the little waves almost washed over her feet. A forgotten drawing was on her lap. She had drawn it without thinking and was almost surprised by the result. It bought back a wave of memories, some sweet and some painful, all as vivid as though they were truly alive in the air around her.

There was laughter. A boy, about four years old had jumped into the water to be greeted by schools of fish. On the shore a baby girl was inching carefully towards the water but drew back sharply whenever a wave hit her. 

With the wave of her memory, a real wave hit Medea and she gasped at the cold wetness. The image changed. Now she saw trees--the edge of the forest near her home. "You'll never catch me!" a childish voice called as a small girl ran into view, her black braids flapping behind her as she ran and giggled. "We'll see about that!" said the boy, the same one from her old vision, who was chasing her. Their likeness was striking; the same black hair and round eyes. The girl tripped and fell but before she started crying she was pulled into a hug. "I told you I'd catch you!" The tears disappeared and Medea laughed with the girl as she straggled to get away from he brothers arms and start another game.

The image shifted again. They were in a skating rink, racing. Now they were much older. This memory was from the year before. The scene was so familiar that Medea could almost feel the ice. They both loved skating but he was much faster. It was no surprise. He trained as a speed skater whereas her passion was for art. Whenever he would get too much ahead she would laugh and practice one of her jumps. Usually he would turn and cheer if she landed perfectly, but this time she fell and he was not there to see if she needed help getting up. On the other side of the rink was another figure, a tall young lady, his age exactly. She was the girl he had just proposed to the week before. He did not notice Medea's twisted ankle or how she limped in pain. By the time he his lips parted from he's love's, Medea had already disappeared.

Medea sucked her breath in with pain. It was the first time her brother had not been there for her when she was in pain. But that was not the last painful memory. Next she saw their wedding. She heard Hector and Sassafras proclaimed husband and wife, and once again she was hit with a feeling of loss. Her pained expression matched the one she had worn when her second brother, Castor, had confronted her. "You are selfish," his words echoed through her mind, "You can't bare to see him happy because you think that he will forget you exist. Well let me tell you this, little sister, you cannot expect him to live his life so it will suit you alone. You have to grow up and realize that he still loves you just as much and you'll always be his baby sister." It did not help when her best friend approached her and exclaimed gleefully "Now we're officially related!" To Medea they had always been related but now her older brother, who had always allowed her to tag along, had put a barrier between his life and hers.

Fresh tears ran down Medea's cheeks. Her brother would never be the same. He had proved it when he had returned home from his honeymoon. Medea had heard his footsteps as he entered the house and went running down the stairs to great him. This month was the longest time they had been separated in their lives and she had missed him dearly. He hugged her as strongly as before but something was wrong. Almost before he released Medea his arms were wrapped around his new wife's waist as though he would never let her go. That was when Medea fled feeling that Hector barely noticed her go.

Medea heard footsteps. She was pulled out of her thoughts. Harry was walking up to her. She noticed the drawing on her lap and tearing it in two she flung it aside. She did not want it to be seen. Harry sat down silently and stared at the lake. Medea did not say anything but concentrated on hiding her sadness. Harry had enough troubles and surely was not the person to deal with hers. She decided to let him be the first to speak. He threw a pebble into the water and watched the ripples. After a while he asked quietly, "why did you come?"

"I don't know." It was the truth; she did not know why she was there, only that she left home.

"It can't be a coincidence that you arrived yesterday with everything else!" He almost shouted and threw another stone, this time harder. "Do you work for him?" 

Medea shook her head and smiled weakly. "I'm not involved."

Harry sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Leaning his cheek on one knee his said, "I wish I wasn't involved. I wish he didn't exist and everything was happy." The wind was picking up. A slight breeze caught Medea's hat and sent it flying to the middle of the lake. "What do you want?" Harry asked softly.

"Well right now I wish I had my hat." Medea laughed lightly, "I will never find another one that would match my dress so perfectly." Harry looked stunned for a second and then laughed.

"You remind me of Dumbledore," he said, "He once told me something like that, only with socks."

"Oh I'm more different from Dumbledore than you think." She stood up and held out a hand for Harry. "Come on. You promised to teach me to play Quidditch."

From across the grounds they both saw Ginny walking towards them talking to Dean. Medea waved and started walking away from them in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Harry narrowed his eyes a little and watched them approach then turned sharply and followed Medea.

Ginny saw them and waved but did not want to follow. It did not seem right to her. A bit of white in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She bent down to pick up the two fluttering pieces of paper and held them together. The seam where they were torn melted away like a healing wound. It was a drawing of Medea and Hector. He was sitting on a couch and she was sitting on the armrest. Ginny smiled and wished she knew the joke that caused the two of them to throw their heads back in such joyous laughter.


	8. Aerodynamics

Chapter 8: Aerodynamics

Ron met them at the Qudditch Pitch holding out a broom to Harry and ready to mount his own. "Where have you been?" he called as soon as Harry was within earshot. Then he noticed Medea and his smile faded away slightly. It was the height of the Quidditch season so the emptiness of the pitch was surprising. Harry and Ron had planned to play the second they heard that no team was practicing, but Hermione decided to stay in the tower. She was somewhat infuriated by the fact that the two boys had seemingly brushed the events of the day before to the back of their minds. After six years as friends she still did not understand the power Quidditch had over them or how it helped them forget their troubles. 

"I promised Medea yesterday that I'd teach her." Harry said as he reached for his broom. The shiny wood was a comfort in his hands. He knew that when he was flying, the whole world could come to an end and he would not care.

"Suit yourself," Ron shrugged. "I'll just fly around a little, call me when you want to play."

He did intend to fly around and warm up but as he glanced back at Medea's feeble attempts to invoke the magic of the broom without using her own while Harry was laughing hysterically he decided to give up and watch. When Medea finally took off but was unable to sit straight and soon flipped upside down, her cloak dragging on the ground, Ron even smiled. It was good to see Harry laugh when he usually would be strung up and nervous. Ron had wanted to take him flying because he knew that that was the only thing that would help ease Harry's tension. Even he and Hermione were never able to make him laugh the way Medea had. Hermione's mistrust that had rubbed off on him a little in the past twenty-four hours was nagging at the back of his mind but he shut it out. It did not hurt to see Harry laugh.

Finally Medea had had enough. "I give up!" she tossed to broom to Harry. "I don't understand why you like that thing! Even if you finally do learn how to control it, it must be horribly uncomfortable and you can only use one hand without risking falling and breaking you neck. I don't know about you but I value my sanity."

Medea stared at the two boys; both completely helpless with laughter and a small genuine smile crept onto her face. She wrapped her cloak around her more tightly. "Look guys, if you want to protect yourselves, you have to be aware of everything." With that she leapt into the air. Hovering several inches off the ground she sprung into action. She spun in a circle extending her right leg so that in knocked Ron clear off his feet. Her right arm went to her waist and after barely aiming she threw a boomerang straight through the closest goalpost. At the same moment her left hand shot out and with a smooth movement grabbed Harry's wand. She landed neatly on her left foot after only one complete spin. She bowed and caught her boomerang as it flew back to her. Then she handed back Harry's wand and held out a hand to help Ron get up.

They stared at her in amazement for a second, Hermione's nagging coming back to their minds but now with the feeling that it did not matter. If she wanted to kill them, they would already be dead and she would not have given Harry's wand back. Ron still heard Hermione's voice echoing in a knowing manner. "That's exactly what she wants you to think. Trust her completely so that she can then do whatever she wants." He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. "What's that?" he asked. Trying to keep the shock out of his voice he pointed at her weapon.

"What this?" she shrugged. "It's a boomerang."

"I've never seen one of those." Ron was regaining control of himself. Medea regarded him carefully.

"You come from a wizarding family don't you?" Ron nodded slowly. "Than of course you haven't. They're a purely what you would call muggle toy. Sure a few Australian wizards or witches have adopted the idea but the rest of the world still lives in the denial. Isn't it beautiful?" She examined the blue designs as though she was seeing them for the first time.

"How do you make it come back then? I mean if it's a muggle thing," Ron asked.

"It's all about aerodynamics," Medea made a face. "Do you really want to get into that? I find it incredibly tedious." Both boys laughed nervously.

"Can I try it?" Harry asked shyly. 

Medea handed it to him and showed him how to hold it. Then Ron asked for a turn. By the end of ten minutes Quidditch was completely forgotten as the three proceeded to try and get the boomerang through the hoops as many times as possible. Medea won, but that was no surprise.

~*~

a/n Yes I know this chapter is short and seems pointless but it was a lot of fun to write and it brings in a few things that I had no idea how to bring in otherwise. Love you all. 


	9. Discoveries

a/n: to all the people who like my writing, I'm so sorry this is taking me so long. There's one thing about me that I should have learned a long time ago and that is that I fill up my time with WAY to many things. I will try to work on this much faster. I know how much I hate to wait for fics to be posted. :o)

Chapter 9: Discoveries

Ginny spent a lovely day with Dean, walking around the lake and talking. When she was with Dean she felt that time just flew by, and for a change, she was not concerned about wasting it. For as long as she could remember herself she had always had plans with only small snippets of time, usually at the end of the day, in which she could truly sit down and relax. Days in which she would do nothing always made her feel guilty, as though she should be doing things that were important. But when she was with Dean it was as though she was doing the only thing that mattered. She felt comfortable with him and open to talk about everything, which surprised her after the experience with Tom. There were only a few moment when she felt uncomfortable. At these times Dean would turn and look at her with a strong emotion in his eyes that she could not understand. 

Even though she knew it had been a while since they left the castle, the darkening sky surprised her. When they finally did return it was much latter than she expected. With a last look at the sky and a silent wish to the first star, they entered the dark castle and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. But they had hardly taken a dozen steps when Professor McGonagall stepped into their path.

"Miss Weasley, I have been looking for you. Please come with me," She said in her usual brisk manner. "Mr. Thomas will wait for you in the Gryffindor common room. Or he may go to dinner. It is almost over but I'm sure he will find something to eat."

Ginny noticed that Dean was looking at her worriedly. She shrugged and turned to follow the professor trying not to show her apprehension. She had no idea what she had done or why McGonagall wanted to talk to her. Ginny's nervousness increased when she realized that McGonagall was not leading her to her office, instead, Ginny was led to a wall guarded by gargoyles behind it a spiral staircase.

McGonagall did not go into Dumbledore's office with her. Ginny had to work up the courage to open the door on her own. By then she was extremely scared and many possible disaster scenarios were running through her head, so that when she finally opened the door and saw that Dumbledore was smiling she was very relieved.

Dumbledore was talking when she came in but stopped mid-sentence and beckoned her to come in and sit down. It took Ginny a few seconds to notice who he had been talking to. Medea sat sprawled across one of the armchairs facing Dumbledore's desk, her leg dangling over one of the armrests. Her dark blue dress matched the color of the armchair so perfectly that Ginny was surprised she noticed her at all. Medea seemed not to care about Ginny's presence as Dumbledore had and by her expression and tone of voice, Ginny gathered that the two had been arguing. 

"I don't care if you had her under your nose this whole time, dressed her up and did her hair like a doll and when you got bored used her for target practice" Medea sounded frustrated. "You do not ignore such things."

Dumbledore smiled at her over his glasses but other than that Ginny felt that he did not listen to Medea at all. He made no response to Medea but instead turned to Ginny.

"Medea here tells me that I have been neglecting your education," Dumbledore said earning a few irritated sounds from Medea.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about." Ginny answered, "I'm doing fine in my classes and I get the same education as most other students. I try to take advantages of the opportunities here. I mean, I don't take as many classes as Hermione and stuff, but…" Medea snorted.

"Not many students take as many classes as Miss Granger," Dumbledore said lightly. "You do not take Divination do you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Ginny shrugged, "Because I saw the way my brother and his friends reacted to the class and I figured I wouldn't learn anything from it anyway."

Dumbledore nodded and glanced at Medea as though Ginny's answer had proved his point. Medea just glared back.

"You do take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, am I right" Dumbledore returned to questioning her.

"Yes, I do. But Professor," Ginny hurried to answer before he asked another question, "why are you asking me all this?"

Medea straightened up and turned to her. She was the one who answered Ginny's question. "It had been a tradition for many years that Hogwarts' Headmaster, or Headmistress," she nodded to the portraits of the women around the room, "is a Listener. It's one of the things that set Hogwarts apart from other magic schools." 

Ginny just stared blankly at her, not understanding where Medea was going with this. After a slight pause Medea continued. "This was decided because it is easier for Listeners to detect other Listeners and train them. Dumbledore is one of the strongest Listeners that ever existed yet he seems a little deaf sometimes." Dumbledore's smile only deepened.

"The princess is under the impression that you are an undetected Listener and is quite bitter about the undetected part." His eyes were twinkling, "So I decided to call you up here and subject you to a few tests, if you don't mind."

Ginny did not know how to react. Medea had mentioned something about Listeners to her when they were in the Hospital Wing but Ginny had not taken her very seriously. She thought that Medea was still sick and therefore her powers might have slipped. She was not sure she liked the idea of unknown tests but she was used to school and felt that she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I thought so," Dumbledore startled her by saying. "Now, just listen carefully and tell me what you hear."

Ginny shifted in her seat nervously. She strained her ears but all she could hear was Medea and Dumbledore's breathing.  After a few minutes of feeling extremely stupid she shrugged and reported that she had heard nothing.

"That's because you're listening with your ears only," Dumbledore seemed unperturbed. This annoyed Ginny more than anything. Small sparks of her temper began to take flight in the pool of her emotions.

"What am I supposed to listen with?" she snapped, forgetting that she was talking to the headmaster, "My foot?"

 Medea did not even blink, instead Ginny saw her annoyed expression lift a little and saw the amusement in her eyes. "You could try that, I guess."

"Fine!" Ginny answered and crossed her arms. Leaning back she was determined to listen with neither ears nor any other part of her body. Instead she just stared at Dumbledore and his undaunted smile without doing anything. Just when she was about to announce that it did not work, she heard a small voice whisper in the back of her mind. "Dumbledore knows you're a Listener. He's just keeping this façade of innocence and making up these tests because it irritates Medea. It's a game between the two of them, like in the Great Hall this morning" She gasped. Dumbledore's smile deepened.

"So now you know my little secret," He winked at her. "I guess we will have to train you now in a different way. I was waiting for you to grow into your powers (and I was slightly preoccupied) but that does not seem to appeal to our little royalty here..."

"Little indeed!" Medea scoffed, "you know very well that…"

Dumbledore did not even notice, "So I will teach you once a week. Her Majesty will work with you too, whenever you two work out the time."

Medea and Ginny just gaped at him. Finally, Medea got over the shock. "I asked you not to use formal titles, I hate them. And how am I supposed to help? This is not the way it usually works!"

"Tradition changes. You had concerns about my methods therefore you will assist me in the new ones." 

"You're a fox, you know that?" Medea snapped

"Coming from you, my dear, I don't believe that was a compliment" Dumbledore's answer signaled the end of the discussion. "Have a nice evening both of you. Medea you have a room set up for you," Medea nodded, still glaring daggers at him, "And Miss Weasley I expect to see you here tomorrow night at this time." With that he turned and left the room. 

"Come on," Medea got up and stretched. "Let's go to bed." She pointed her thumb in the direction Dumbledore had just left, "He thinks that he should punish me for sticking my long nose into the business that belongs to his even longer nose. At least my nose is only long metaphorically. And he thinks that if I'm staying here I should make myself useful." She put her arm through Ginny's and as they left the room the portraits could hear her whisper in Ginny's ear, "We'll have fun. You'll see."


End file.
